Pixar's Coco Parent Swap AU
by SheWhoMustNotBeNamed5010
Summary: This is an AU where Miguel's parents are switched with Mama Coco's.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings! You are now reading my Parent Swap AU for Pixar's movie, Coco!

So, I thought I'd start this Fanfic off with a little introduction for what this AU is and what it's about.

* * *

Basically, in this AU, Miguel's parents, Enrique/Luisa, switch roles with Mama Coco's parents, Hector/Imelda. So, Enrique takes Hector's place, Imelda takes Luisa's, & vice versa.

Basically, their roles stay the same, only Enrique and Luisa's roles are much larger in this, & so are Hector and Imelda's since the One-Shots are focusing on their past lives & their current lives with Miguel & Socorro. Oscar and Felipe also move down the family tree with Imelda.

And if you're confused, I typed out this family tree for all of you 's tumblr along with some other asks that relate to the AU

* * *

A few other things I'd like to go over that are different in this AU

Socorro was born BEFORE Benny & Manny were (She's 4 (will be 5 in August))

Miguel is still 12 (Will be 13 in June)

Dante ISN'T a stray in this, he LIVES with the Rivera's (has a collar, tag, and everything)

Pepita is alive in this. She is still Imelda's cat (there will be some One-Shots with her)

Most of the One-Shots are set in the Land of the Living (but some will be set in the Land of the Dead I promise)

This AU is set in this year (2018) instead of the movie's setting (2017)

* * *

How the One-Shots are going to work is that it's going to start from the beginning (with mostly Hector & Imelda 'cause they're adorable dorks who are in love) & will go further down the line with Miguel & Socorro (and maybe a little bit of Miguel's Journey in LOTD & maybe some with the whole 'search party' with the Rivera family during it (like in the movie)

So, that just about covers it! I really hope you guys enjoy it!

-She Who Must Not Be Named


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! It's me! So, I wanted to start off the first 3 Parent Swap AU One-Shots with Hector & Imelda. This one is going to be about how they met. Now, since the music ban is a thing, Hector would still serenade her, because, let's be honest, HECTOR NOT SERENADING HER JUST AIN'T RIGHT! How they met is a secret.**

* * *

The first time Hector laid his eyes on Imelda, he was immediately head over heels for her. Everything about her screamed beauty. Her hair, her eyes, her smile, just everything about her was perfect.

The sun was setting when he snuck out with a guitar he "borrowed" from an old friend. But he was going to return it afterwards, he was sure of that. He knew his mama wouldn't allow it, but right now, the whole "No Music" rule was pushed aside for now, just for this one moment.

He climbed over the ivy-covered wall, nearly hurting himself as he did. All was quite fine, until her noticed the top of the guitar had broken from the fall.

Imelda was in her room, preparing herself for a long, beauty sleep, when she heard something- or **someone** \- hit the ground.

She walked over to her window and opened it, revealing a tall, handsome man. She knew this man to be Hector Rivera. She noticed the broken guitar on the ground.

"I thought your family said, 'no music' in your house?" Her voice had startled him that he nearly dropped the broken half of the guitar. He turned to see her, standing above him beautifully.

He chuckled nervously. "M-my bad, senora." He said. She just laughed quietly to herself.

"Care to join inside for a momento, senor? She asked. He blushed a deep red and agreed, feeling quite silly and embarrassed. But it was a moment he would **never** forget. But at least he got to sing to her in the end.

* * *

 **JKASDJKDSDFERGEJKFNJ YOU GUYS I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SHORT! I promise I'll write a longer on tomorrow (maybe idk). So, I actually have another Coco fic in mind! It's for the Reverse AU (by someone-online & miguel_rivera on Tumblr), that's why this one was short, 'cause I'm starting it tomorrow (maybe). Anyways, hope you enjoyed this very short story! I felt kinda dumb writing this, but hey, I'm new to this.**


End file.
